Market Yourself
Market Yourself is a song sung by Abraham Lincoln Pen in "Emancipation Complication". Lyrics Lincoln: When someone says an imaginary friend's just made up of games and smiles, You say, "We'll show you brother, we're so much more worthwhile." You are all so unique and special, with a bounty of things to offer. You got some tasty hair, and who don't like King Arthur? Bouncer: I can play jacks all day. Haircrow: Or scare the crows away. Mitch: I can be my very own zoo. Bloo: (Mumbles nonsense, being immersed in his video game) Can: I can be a can. Car: I can drive you far. Star: set course for space, cuz I'm a superstar! Lincoln: That's the stuff! (A sad imaginary friend is heard crying) Lincoln (Speaking): Say, friend, what's wrong? Crying Guy: Everyone seems to have a purpose, Discovering something new. I can't keep from crying. What on Earth can I do? Wilt: Why, with that river of tears, you're crying, you could be the car wash king. Lincoln: That's what I'm saying, everybody, it's called mar-ke-ting! (The entire house starts singing the chorus) Imaginary Friends: Gotta market yourself everybody, so everyone will see. Gotta market yourself everybody, and be all you can be. Gotta market yourself everybody, so that everyone will see. Gotta market yourself everybody, and be all you can be. (Other imaginary friends sing the backup chorus) Imaginary Friends: Market yourself. Market yourself. Market yourself. Market yourself. Lincoln: Take me home! (Chorus) Imaginary Friends: Gotta market yourself everybody, so everyone will see. Gotta market yourself everybody, and be all you can be. Gotta market yourself everybody, so that everyone will see. Gotta market yourself everybody, and be all you can be. (Lincoln sings with the chorus continuing in the background) Lincoln: So, come on down everybody. Get a hammer, paint, and glue. We'll make banners, posters, even signs, and get rid of all of you. Madame Foster: If we all stick to Abe's plan. Herriman: Pitching in and helping out. Wilt: We'll all find loving families. Frankie: I still have my doubts. Coco: (Sings the tune of the "Market Yourself" chorus in all "Co"s) Kid: Can I say goodbye to work and chores and spend more time in the mud? Dad: Just go and pick a friend, my son. Let them do all that crud. Lincoln: So, step right up there, Sally. Just choose anyone you see. But before you go just be sure to have your parents pay the fee. Eduardo: Gotta market yourself everybody and become all you can be. Gotta market yourself everybody so that everyone will see. Imaginary Friends: Gotta market yourself everybody, so that everyone will see. Gotta market yourself everybody, and be all you can be. Lincoln: So I can make money! (Everyone pauses and looks at him in shock) Lincoln: For the house! Moose: Oh, yeah! Bloo's Reprise During the episode's ending credits gag, Bloo sang a parody of this song, trying to pull the same stunt again. Bloo (Speaking): You know what you guys need? Bloo: When the house is overcrowded and friends are all about. Just think about what you can do-'' ''(The imaginary friends cut him off, shutting him up) Imaginary Friends (Speaking): Shut it! Bloo (Speaking): What? Category:Songs